Then There Were Four
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: In the midst of darkness, two girls will change their lives... for the better? Might be slightly AU. Snarry. Warning's inside. Enjoy!


**Then There Were Four**

**Warning: 'Graphic Violence _and_ Child Abuse' Read at your own risk!**

* * *

A soft crying interrupted a couple as they slowly made their way down the road passing the many stores Diagon Alley had to offer. The young man and his older partner paused, each exchanging a look asking if the other had heard the soft crying. They were about to move on with their stroll when the crying continued. The young man, with the Gryffindor bravery he was known for, started down the dark alleyway of Knockturn Alley. A hand on his arm interrupted him and he looked back at his partner with a questioning look. There was a sigh from the young man's partner, before the young man was released. The young man gave his partner a look of reassurance before starting back down the alley. As he walked, the crying grew louder. The young man could make out a child's voice. It sounded like a little girl, sobbing her heart out. The young man made sure to pull his wand out, readying himself in case this was a trap from a stray Death Eater. Treading carefully farther down Knockturn Alley, surprised that he did not encounter anyone on his way, he came across the source of the crying. It was indeed a little girl, sobbing her little heart out. From the looks of her, she appeared to be around five or six years old. She was wearing a dirty dress so filthy the young man could not make out what the original color was supposed to be. She had on no shoes, and in some places the dress was torn, and warn out. The little girl was standing under a light that hung from one of the stores in the alley. She was hunched on the grown, knees drawn up to her chest, and her fists rubbing at her eyes. The little girl startled when the young man came closer. She looked as though she was about to vault when the young man put his wand back into the sleeve of his shirt and held up his hands in surrender. The little girl watched him wearily when he made no move to come closer. Instead the young man crouched down a distance away from the little girl and extended his hand to her.

"It's alright, little one, I will not hurt you. Will you come to me so I can have a look at you?"

The little girl shook her head and pressed further into the wall. She looked truly frightened and the young man was at a loss for what to do.

"Are you all alone out here?"

Tentatively, the little girl shook her head.

"No," the man asked suspiciously, "Who are you with?"

The little girl looked at him blankly.

"It's alright I shall help you find your parents. You can trust me, I promise."

The little girl shook her head again and the young man sighed.

"Alright, you can stay here if you'd like, I shall be going. A hot bath and a hot meal are in order."

He started to walk away. He locked eyes with his partner, seeing the questions in his eyes, but didn't get far enough when a small hand clasped around his robe. He stopped to look back and smiled softly when he saw the little girl.

"Would you like to come with me and my friend? I promise that we will help you look for your mom and dad so that you can go home."

The little girl sniffed and nodded, but the young man wasn't sure what she was agreeing too.

"Well, come on then, we don't want to keep our hungry bellies waiting, now do we?"

The little girl shook her head but her feet were firmly planted on the floor. When the young man made a move to move, the little girl let out a distressed whimper.

"We… We have to wait for Cecilia, okay?"

"Who is Cecilia?"

"My sister," the soft voice answered, "It was her turn to find food, she should be back soon. Can we wait, please," the little girl pleaded and the young man looked to his partner. The other must have gotten the message because he strode over to his partner.

"What is wrong?"

"I found," the young man gave an awkward pause before turning to the little girl, "What is your name?"

"Cecily, but my sister calls me Cece."

The man gave a nod that he understood before turning back to his partner.

"Right, I found Cecily under the street lamp, I offered her to come with us so that we can help her find her parents, but Cecily insists that we wait for her sister Cecilia. I shall wait, you can go home if you like; I shall be there momentarily.

The other man looked as if his partner had lost his mind before shaking his head.

"I will stay; there is no telling what trouble you would get into when left alone with only two small girls."

The man turned his attention to Cecily.

"How old are you, child."

"I'm eight."

"…and your sister," the young man questioned.

Before Cecily had a chance to answer, there was a cry of her name behind her as her sister, identical to her, bolted to her side screeching:

"Let her go, let her go, she didn't do anything wrong."

The young man lifted a brow in an exact mimic of his partner, before stating:

"She, as I see it, has hold of me."

Cecily let go of his robes promptly and walked over to her sister, dragging her some good distance away for fear of being over heard before she whispered.

"The one on the left said that we can go with them. He said we could have a hot bath and a meal. He also said that he and his friend would help us find Mama and Papa," Cecily explained.

Cecilia frowned at her, "But Cece, Mommy and Daddy…"

"I know, but I want a bath and something good to eat. We can tell them about Mama and Papa later, please?"

Cecilia gave a curt nod and took her sister's hand, leading them back to the men waiting for them. They arrived just in time to hear the clear protests coming from the older man about them. Cecilia looked to her sister and was about to suggest that they go somewhere else, a place they might be wanted, when the young man shouted:

"I won't just leave them here. For crying out loud they are only eight years old. What kind of people would we be if we just left them here?"

"Is this the part where you tell me the wizarding world would assume us dark and shun us for leaving two defenseless girls out in the cold, to starve, when we, ourselves, could very well be assumed as pedophiles for taking little girls into our home when we haven't got any girls to begin with?"

The young man flushed an angry red, but was interrupted.

"It's alright, sir, we can stay here. It hasn't hurt us before. Where used to this," Cecilia spoke up amidst protests from her sister.

The older man's eyes seemed to soften after him and his partner gave a start. The older man sighed.

"I apologize. Had I known that you were so close, I would not have mentioned it. I will allow you to stay the night; that should give us sufficient time to find your parents. Is that agreeable?"

Both girls nodded and the young man smiled so bright, it brought a smile to the other man's face just to see it. Both girls looked from one man to the other, unsure for a moment, but when the young man held out two hands, each girl reached for one and they began their trek out of Knockturn Alley.

Once they arrived to their destination, both girls mouths dropped at the sight of the house. It was, well in their opinion, plain. There seemed to be nothing spectacular about the house. It had four windows and a balcony in the front, and the door was painted blue. Both girls sighed in disappointment. From the state of the outside of the house, they both knew that the two wizards in question couldn't afford to house them so, dejected, they followed both inside. When they walked into the house their jaws fell again. The house was taller than it appeared. Upon walking into the house, they looked up the steps to see endless rows upon rows of stairs. They gave a startled gasp when a hand rested on each of their shoulders and the young man announce.

"Welcome to Grimmauld Place, Number Twelve to be exact. "

Both girls were in awe at the sight.

"You have a lovely home," Cecilia piped, "It looks rather plain on the outside."

"Ah," the young man chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Indeed," his partner quipped.

"So what shall you like first," The young man continued; ignoring his partner's smart remark, "A bath, or a meal."

"They shall not eat at our table, filthy as they are. Give them a bath first and I shall tell the elves to prepare dinner."

"Alright, but I think they are old enough to bath themselves, yes," he asked upon turning to the girls.

"Yes," they replied in union excitedly.

"Alright, I shall show you to the bathroom and the room you can change in. I will have the house elves set out clothing for you. When you are done, call Dobby. He is a house elf and will lead you to the kitchen, alright," The young man said before turning upon gaining approval.

"Wait," Cecily screeched and the young man started," We have forgotten out manners. We've forgotten to ask what your names are."

The young man smiled, "We shall tell you at dinner, though I'm sure he will find it unwise. Go on have your bath and we will answer all your questions. I know you are bound to have some once you find out who we are."

The girls watched in confusion as the man walked down the hall and descended the steps. When he was nowhere in sight, both girls gave a squeal of excitement before bolting to the bathroom. The man had shown them where they could change and left them in front of the bathroom door. When they walked into the bathroom they smiled at the pearly white walls, tub and toilet, and the shinning baby blue floor.

"This is awesome," both squealed in union before filling the tub and jumping in, alternating from sitting in the tub to standing in the shower.

The girls reentered the dining hall, only to stop in their tracks, flushing in embarrassment. Both males were currently locked in the age old art of lip locking and lost in each other's embrace. Cecily slapped her hand over her sister's eyes just as Cecilia did the same to her counterpart. Both cleared their throats and the couple broke apart, earning a soft grunt, but neither could tell who uttered it.

"We… We're sorry," Cecily stammered…

"We… We didn't mean to interrupt," Cecilia finished.

The young man flushed crimson and the older just smirked in amusement. The older went to the two girls and gently removed their hand from their faces.

"That is quite alright. There is no need to feel embarrassed; we don't mind an audience."

"Severus," the young man exclaimed, "They are only children!"

Severus chuckled before moving to sit at the dining table.

"I am aware of that, Potter, I was merely teasing. They seem to look healthier with their cheeks stained that particular pink, don't you agree?"

The young man took a moment to study the girls and found he agreed. They were both pale, with jet black hair and hazel eyes. They were pretty and the flush made them look far less skinny than they actually were.

"I find I do agree the flush looks well on both of you."

Both girls, in turn, blushed harder. They were beckoned to the table by Severus. Both girls got on the table and food piled high on their plates. They stared at it in awe.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we asked the elves to make a little of everything, eat as much as you like."

Both girls cried thanks in union, the young man smiling at their excitement, before he and his partner dug in behind the girls. Cecily swallowed what was in her mouth before asking, "So you said you would tell us your names, what are they?"

"As you already know, I am Severus Snape, and this insufferable brat beside me is Potter."

"Hey," was the indignant reply, "I have a first name you git!

He turned to the girls and said:

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"…Potter-Snape! And still says it like he's eleven."

Harry shot Severus a glare, but faltered when the girls giggled at them.

"You two have a weird relationship," Cecily stated.

"Are you always this… lovey dove," Cecilia asked, amusement written on her face.

Severus scowled and Harry blushed crimson, and then something seemed to sink in on the girls because both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry burst out laughing, embarrassment forgotten, while Severus still wore his scowl.

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived," Cecilia asked.

"I prefer man, thank you very much," Harry said through gales of laughter.

"Not when you're giggling like a third year girl."

"But Sev, you like me when I act like a school girl," He replied with a wicked grin.

"In yet, I was scolded for inappropriate conduct," Severus grouched back.

Harry blushed, and the girls laughed.

"So," Harry said after clearing his throat, "Why were you lot in Knockturn Alley?"

Both girls stiffened…

"Mama and Papa left us there when we were six. We haven't seen them since," Cecily sad sadly.

"That's because they died Cece, how many times have I told you that," Cecilia asked aggravatedly.

"How do you know? We never heard word."

"Well they couldn't have just vanished."

"They could of if that bastard got a hold of them Lily."

Both adults gasped and both girls' heads automatically shot to look at them as if suddenly remembering that they were there.

"Sorry," they both cried in union and Severus grit his teeth.

"I think I've had about enough of you two doing that," he grumbled and then hissed when Harry pinched him from under the table.

"Don't mind him he is grouchy by nature."

The girls sniggered.

"I'd like to know what you both wished to accomplish by coming with us today."

Both girls looked down at the table; food forgotten.

"We were hoping that maybe you would want to keep us," piped in Cecily

'Were not any trouble," stated Cecilia

"We just wanted…" Cecily broke down in tears.

Harry stood up to comfort Cecily. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her close.

"We are sorry Cecilia, erm, Cecily," He corrected when he got a dirty look from Cecilia," But we can't keep you. We have to contact the ministry; you may have family out there who may not know they had you. Wouldn't you want to make a family happy; a family that might be yours?"

Both girls chocked on a sob.

"I'll tell you what, tonight you can stay here, but tomorrow we will contact the ministry. If they don't find any other relatives who will take you, Sev and I will take you in."

"And who, Mr. Potter, gave you permission to make that decision for the both of us?"

"Ah, come on Sev, we have always talked about children. I can't conceive, you know without the right autonomy, and we talked a lot about adopting, why not them. They are sweet girls, they have some shred of manners and you can't call them complete dunderheads…"

Both girls gave an indignant squeak of protest, between a chocked sob.

"He calls all kids that."

Severus grunted indignantly, but seemed to moll over the idea. Harry turned back to the girls and smiled softly.

"Why don't you girls go and get some rest? We can talk more in the morning."

The girls nodded and Harry told them they could use the room they had used to change in. They left in sniffles and silence. When they were out of sight, Harry rounded on Severus.

"Why, Sev, why would you do that? They are only kids, they want a home. They probably wanted to feel like they were wanted here. Why? Why would you do that?"

Severus just looked at him, and held him tight as he cried out his frustration. Having known what Harry suffered as a child, Severus contemplated that he should not have said that, but didn't feel the least bit guilty.

The next morning, Harry walked into the girl's room to find it completely empty. He thought maybe the girls were downstairs and headed there. When he looked all around the downstairs and still didn't find the girls, Harry made his way back up the steps and headed to his and Severus' bedroom. When he walked in there he found, not Severus, but Cecily and Cecilia, sitting on his bed. Tears were streaming down there eyes.

"What is the matter?"

"We tried to leave last night, you know to get out of your hair…" Cecilia began.

"But the house wouldn't let us leave and now we have to go to the Ministry and then the muggle orphanage," finished Cecily.

"Why in the world would you have to go to the muggle orphanage?"

"…Because, no one will want us."

"That isn't true, Cece. **I **want you."

"…but your husband doesn't," said Cecilia

"On the contrary, I have thought about it and decided that having you two in this house won't be so bad," Severus said stepping into the room, "and besides, the both of you make my husband smile, something he has not done since our wedding night."

"I do too," Harry protests indignantly.

"Yes, I am sure," Severus replied sarcastically.

Harry seemed to be thinking for a long moment before he decided, but he must have come to some kind of decision because he gave Severus a curt nod and turned to the girls.

"Alright, Cece, Cecilia, why don't we contact the Ministry and get this show on the road?"

Both girls' sobs increased and Harry looked puzzled for a moment before the answer dawned on him and he knelt in front of the two.

"I promise you both that I will not let them take you to an orphanage. Sev and I are capable of taking care of two children and we… I," Harry amended at Severus' evil look, "promise that you will stay here if no one else wants or has claim on you."

Both girls looked into Harry eyes, trying to determine if he was honest or if he was fibbing. When they found that he was nothing but sincere, both girls launched their selves at him and cried. Cecilia, being brave, walked over to Severus and gave him a tight hug, to which Severus stiffened at.

"Thank you, Mr.…"

"Mr. Snape better not come from either of your mouths. You may call me Severus."

Cecilia smiled and pulled away from Severus muttering a, "Thank you Sev", and earning a grumble of, "No one calls me that but Potter."

Cecily smiled and gave her hug as well, though Severus remained stiff through it.

"Come along," Severus said when Cecily released him.

They all made their way to the living room. The girls sat stiffly on the couch and Harry dragged Severus to the kitchen.

"You warded the house so that they wouldn't leave, didn't you?"

"Of course, we couldn't have them roaming all hours of the night now could we?"

Harry sighed, but did not comment; instead he walked back into the living room and crouched down in front of the fireplace after grabbing some floo powder from the mantle. He threw the floo powder into the fire and called out "Ministry of Magic", before the face of one of the secretaries came into view.

"…Ministry of Magic."

"I'd like to make an appointment with Maladies and Missing Children."

"Why, Mr. Potter-Snape, I shall get that request sent some time in the afternoon if you don't mind the wait."

"Not at all, but it has to be today in any event, for I have the children with me now and I really would rather not have to deal with the Ministry."

"No problem, I shall have it sent by eleven is that alright?"

Harry nodded and the secretary pulled her head out of the fire. Severus took a seat on the couch by the girls and pulled a journal from his robes.

"Really, you're going to read," Harry asked indignantly.

"What better way to past the time?"

At eleven o'clock, a Ministry owl pecked on the window to be let in. Cecily and Cecilia held their breaths when they saw the letter. Harry took it from the birds' beak and told it to go to Hedwig for a treat before leaving. The bird hooted, and flew off. Harry opened the letter, glancing discreetly at Severus, who had his eyebrow raised trademark.

"Mr. Harry Potter-Snape, I regret to inform you that the director of Maladies and Missing Children are out of town until noon Monday morning. We have processed an audience with one Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley for Monday afternoon at three o'clock. The child in question has permission to stay in your care until your appointed time. We at the Department of Maladies and Missing Children are sorry for the inconvenience this may have, or will, cause. Please, inform us if you would like someone to come and collect the child in question until the trial.

Sincerely,

Susan Bones: Department of Maladies and Missing Children."

"Well I suppose that there is nothing to be done here. What say you, Sev?"

"I say: it looks as if Cecilia and Cecily will be staying with us for the weekend."

Both girls visibly brightened and then squealed, launching themselves at Severus with joyful cries.

"But there is one condition," Severus said with tension laced in his voice.

Cecilia exchanged a look with her sister who, in turn, gulped nervously.

"You will promise not to run away once the weekend is over and face the decision the Ministry will make."

Harry scowled sharply but held his tongue.

"I promise," Cecily said and turned to her sister, who stammered, "I promise, too."

"Good, then," Severus said cheerfully, "go and change. We are going out tonight."

He turned to Harry who still wore a light scowl, "Is that alright?"

The anger seemed to vanish from Harry's face and he gave a tentative smile before nodding his approval. The girls gave another cry of joy before vaulting from the room.

"You made them happy, just then, you know?"

"Oh, the horror," Severus said mockingly with a slight smile of affection on his face.

* * *

Harry, Severus, and the twins, walked through Diagon Alley. Both girls were laughing and pointing at things they had not noticed when they had been living in Knockturn Alley. Cecily, being the youngest of the twins, stopped in front of Honeydukes. Her mouth watered at the display of candies in the window. Her sister, who had stopped a bit away from her, walked back over to her, gave her a talk on how they shouldn't beg, and ran to catch up to Severus and Harry, who stopped about a yard away from them. Both had been watching them wistfully, before Harry smiled gently at his companion. When Severus gave a nod that he understood, Harry reached for the girls hands and guided them back to Honeydukes.

"Hmm, now I wonder if two girls would like something sweet form Honeydukes."

Neither girl said anything causing Harry to stop in his tracks.

"No? Oh well, shall we continue with our walk then?"

"Wait," Cecily cried, "Can we please?"

Harry laughed a bit, resuming his trek to the candy shop.

"Of course we can."

Severus snorted from just behind them. When the foursome entered the shop, the twins' eyes widened. Rows upon rows of sweets lined walls and shelves.

"Wow, Cecily breathed."

"Go on," Harry encouraged, "You can each have three things you would like."

Both girls gave a squeal of delight before tarring off in search of perfect sweets.

Cecilia came back with precisely three things. In her hands she had a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean, Fizzing Whizbees, and Sherbet Lemons, to which Severus groaned when he saw. Cecily came back with a number of things. She clutched them all tightly in her arms, Sugar Quills and Skeletal Sweets falling at her feet when she stopped.

"CECE," Cecilia scolded, "He said only three not one of each thing."

Cecily glared at her sister. Harry laughed at the other girl and said gently, "It's alright, I shall get them all but you have to share with your sister. Can you do that Cecily?"

Said girl nodded her head diligently.

"Good, would you like something, Sev?"

…A snort.

"Alright then, let's pay for this and go, shall we?"

When they left Honeydukes, Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes when they saw Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. Severus was already shaking his head in dismay but Harry ignored him and walked up to the shop. Severus stood as far away from it a possible, scowling at his partner. Harry turned to him giving him a glorious smile before walking back over to them sadly.

"They are out to lunch."

"Good, they are more trouble than they are worth and there would be no need to teach the twins how to behave as those two do," Severus said frostily.

Harry laughed and pecked Severus on the cheek.

"But they are good at what they do Severus."

The girls looked between the two, amusement clear on their faces as each dug from a respective box of Bertie Bott's All Flavoured Bean.

"That we are, Sevvy old boy."

All four twirled around to see Fred and George Weasley, laughing at the cross look Severus presented at the sight of them, or the name at which they referred to him.

"I told you two that if that horrid name came out of your mouths again I'd forget that I promised Harry I wouldn't castrate the lot of you."

"Aw, but you know you love us Sev-erus," one twin amended at the death glare he received.

Harry laughed at the Weasley's expense but gave each a hug.

"Who might you lot be," Fred asked, an eyebrow quirked in interest.

"I'm Cecily, and this is my sister Cecilia."

"Cece," Cecilia scolded at being introduced to complete strangers.

"It's alright, Lily, Harry and Severus know them, and they seem friendly enough."

"That's a matter of opinion," Severus grumbled to the five's amusement.

"Anyhow, it's nice," started Fred.

"To meet, you," finished George.

"I'm Forge…"

"And I'm Gred."

Both Girls looked puzzled.

"Now is not the time for pranks. One is Fred, and the other is George, though if you ask me which are which, I will lie," Severus deadpanned.

Both girls giggled, and Fred and George gave an indignant:

"Oi, how long have you known us, Professor, and you _still _can't tell us apart?"

"Too long," Severus sneered causing another round of laughter at his expense, "Come we must keep moving if we want to make it to The Three Broomsticks in time for our reservation."

Severus bustled them along but not before George had Severus promise to come to the Burrow for dinner Sunday night, which Severus begrudgingly agreed too. When they took their seats in The Three Broomsticks, casting bags aside as if they were rubbish, the four took up a respective menu. Once the twins picked up theirs, the menu changed and turned smaller. Both gave a startled cry.

"They are spelled to change depending on the age of the witch or wizard who handles them," Severus explained calmly before turning to the newly arrived waitress. The waitress was doing her best to twirl her hair and bat her eye lashes as Harry took his order. Severus released a hostile growl low in his throat causing Harry to break off mid-sentence and look at his husband. When he saw the possession and jealousy written clearly across his face he turned wondering eyes on the waitress. He noted that her hands were still in her hair as she stood frozen, wide eyes fixed on a seething Severus. Harry smiled a bit, coming to the conclusion that the waitress must have been trying to gain his attention by flirting, and got up from his chair. He stalked over to Severus, who had buried himself in his menu in jealousy, and lifted his chin. When startled onyx eyes reached his own, Harry claimed his mouth in a searing, demanding kiss. When they pulled apart, the waitress was flushed and the twins were crimson as Harry asked politely.

"Might we have another server?"

Gobsmacked and embarrassed, the waitress fled, in search of another to fulfill their order. Before Severus could utter a syllable, Harry stated:

"You're so sexy, when you're jealous."

For the first time since the girls had known the pair, they saw Severus flush. The new waiter cleared his throat and Harry placed on last chaste kiss to Severus' lips before taking his seat and placing his order.

By the time the foursome reached Grimmauld Place, Cecily and Cecilia had fallen asleep and each were cradled in one of the older men's arms. Harry, who had Cecilia's face nestled in the crook of his neck, sighed contently; squeezing Cecilia lightly in a hug.

"This is lovely, Severus; having these girls here. It's like they are ours, isn't it?"

"I don't know about them being ours, but this is lovely."

"What say you we put the girls to bed, then I show you how much I love you," Harry wiggled his eyes suggestively and Severus got the point.

"I'd say get a move on Mr. Potter-Snape."

And a move on them did get.

* * *

Sunday afternoon rolled by quicker than Severus would have liked. He had been enjoying the company of his Harry and the twins, who were surprisingly quite which Severus absolutely loved, when the floo flared green and Fred (or George, Severus didn't know which) poked his head in to remind Severus about dinner. Severus was not pleased to say the least but one look at Harry's ecstatic face had him caving once again and resigning himself to a night filled with Weasley's.

"We shall arrive at five, if that is alright with you three."

"It's fine with me," Harry piped in excitedly.

The twins, however, looked uncertain and Harry said:

"It's alright, they are my family. Though I guess we don't have to go if you'd prefer not to."

Both girls looked to Severus, who wore a scowl, and then to Harry who was trying to mask disappointment.

"It's alright, Harry, we will go with you," Cecilia said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see your family."

Harry face lit up like a Christmas tree, and the scowl evaporated from Severus' face.

"Five then," Severus said to the twin in the fire.

"Good, I'll tell mum that you will be bringing two extras, she'll be happy that you finally adopted."

Before Severus or Harry could contradict, Fred pulled his head out of the fire, ending the connection. Sadness flickered across both girls faces for a brief moment. Severus looked at them sympathetically before telling them to go on up and get dressed. Both girls scurried away.

"I wish we could keep them, Severus."

"I know you do, but it would be best not to attach yourselves to them. I hate to see you sad, and I know you shall be if they have to leave."

"It's too late, Severus, I already love them like they are our own."

"Foolish Gryffindor, it has only been two days."

"But it feels like a life time."

"I knew you'd say that, but Harry, eventually they might have to leave and you must be prepared for when their families want them."

"I know, but it will be so hard letting them go."

"We will just have to ask if they can visit, and vise verse."

Harry smiled sadly, but agreed.

Soon the four found themselves at the Weasley's. A short, plump, elderly woman scooped each girl up in turn. Her cry of joy at the sight of both girls had them flinching at the disappointment that was sure to come from the older woman when Severus or Harry announced that they had not adopted.

"Oh; Harry… Severus… Welcome; Welcome. Oh, the joy. You should have told us the minute you decided to adopt, and the minute these little angles arrived!"

"Had we adopted, Molly, no doubt you would have been the first to know."

"Nonsense, Severus. You obviously have had them for a while now. What you feed them becomes questionable at how skinny they are. Come dears, we will get some food into you both, and later I will be giving your father's a serious talking too."

Both girls stiffened at that, going completely rigid. Molly looked to Harry and Severus questioningly.

"What Severus means, Molly, is that Cecily and Cecilia are not ours. They are staying with us for the time being. Hermione wouldn't happen to be here would she?"

"I'm afraid not dear. She and Ron went to the Americas; they'll be back Monday afternoon."

Molly turned to the dejected girls.

"I'm sorry dears. I didn't mean to upset you by implying that those two were your parents."

"That's not it ma'am," Cecily was brave enough to voice.

"We would like it very much if Severus and Harry were to adopt us," Cecilia finished; mocking her sister's bravery.

"In that case; you are unofficially adopted by our family, now I shall be having words with a certain prankster."

"Which of us might that be Mum," George asked as he came in from the kitchen.

Molly looked puzzled for a moment before she realized that this particular twin was not the one she was sore with.

"You're brother, George. He has told me that Harry and Severus adopted twins, which is vastly incorrect. The poor dears were heartbroken at the accusation."

Both girls' eyes were as big as saucers when Molly was not disappoint, but severely sore at the misinforming person.

"This way, this way girls and let us get some food in you. Harry, Severus you too, let's go."

Severus grumbled something about being a grown man but followed without further complaint. There was no use arguing when Molly decided to coddle. Diner at the Weasley's went uneventful for the rest of the evening, much to the twin girls' relief, and both girls found themselves enjoying their time there. Both girls voiced their disappointment when it was time to leave causing Molly, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny to laugh, and Severus to groan. The girls hugged Molly, and Fred and George, thanking them for a good time, before the unofficial family left, greeting Arthur on the way out.

* * *

The next day, the twins, Harry, and Severus found themselves in Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley's office. Both girls' jaws dropped when Harry hugged the obviously pregnant witch, planting a kiss on her cheek and a gentle pat to her swollen belly.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "What brings you here? You don't visit, so it must be these two cuties."

"…Right, as always, 'Mione. This is Cecily and Cecilia…"

"…Burbage," Cecily supplied helpfully earning a scowl from her sister.

"We have an appointment," Harry continued as if he was never interrupted.

Hermione looked puzzled before waddling over to her desk and opening her appointment book."

"Ah, yes, here you are. Right on time too."

"Had you any doubt, Mrs. Gran…Weasley?"

"Of course not, Severus; hello, by the way, you are always so quiet, one usually forgets you are in a room, and do call me Hermione. It has been ten years after all."

"Quite alright, Hermione…"

There was an awkward pause, before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well, I happen to know that Chastity and Alastor Burbage are the only people left of the Burbage line. Their daughter, Charity Burbage, whom we knew as Professor Burbage, died in the war. Her children, Caleb and Cameron, lived, though Cameron married a muggle. Frank I think his name was, and both died during the war…"

"That is Mama and Papa," Cecily spoke up sadly, tears having sprung to bother their eyes at the conformation of their dead parents.

"But there is no record of twins in the Burbage family", Hermione said stunned.

Both girls shrugged, neither knew why they had not been recorded in the Burbage family history, but both girls knew that Cameron and Frank were the name of their parents.

"Alright, I'm sure Chastity and Alastor Burbage will be happy to know that they have grandchildren. Normally I'd ask if you could wait in the hall, but since you are friends, you can stay here while I contact them."

Hermione contacted the Burbage's, and before long the girls were sent through the floo, amidst sorrowful tears and heart retching sobs. Once the girls were gone, Hermione looked to her best friend of 17 years sadly as she saw him torn from losing the girls he had grown to care for. Hermione felt bad, but she knew that the girls could not stay with the Potter-Snape family if they had a home to go to. If she would have let them stay, the Ministry would have been out for the Potter-Snape blood and Hermione would have been sacked. So with a sigh she watched as Severus tried to comfort his distraught husband.

* * *

Cecily and Cecilia Burbage stepped through the floo and into the home of their great grandparents. Both girls had a tight hold on the other, afraid that if they let go of each other they would be separated. Chastity Burbage, who stood haltingly in front of the fire, scowled at the girls when she saw them. A look of disgust crossed her face for a brief moment before she spoke.

"You two, follow me."

She spun on her heel and the girls hastily followed. She led them to a room on the lower levels of the house, near where the house elves slept and motioned for them to go in. Both girls' tentatively stepped into the room and flinched hard when the door slammed shut. Keys jingled in the lock. It made a distinctive click, and then they heard retreating footsteps. Cecilia turned to her sobbing sister, wrapped her arms around her, and muttered:

"We would have been better off in Knockturn Alley."

Her sister silently agreed, but a small part of her wished that she was back at Grimmauld Place, playing with the house elves and enjoying the hosts' company. Cecily sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry, Lily," and the apology went unanswered and silence hung in their prison.

Neither girl knew how long they were in that room, but each had fallen asleep. They were rudely awakened by the screech of the door as it was retched open. Both girls jumped out of their sleep, falling over the other and landed at the feet of Chastity Burbage.

"Get up this instant; I have work for you to do."

Both girls looked at each other quizzically. Chastity threw fresh cloths at them, not as fancy as their Great Grandmother's but at least it was something. She told them to get changed and to come to the kitchen. When those instructions were finished, she whirled around and out the door. Both girls hastily changed into their new cloths. There were wholes in some places and runs in others. The cloths did nothing to hide the fact that they were skin and bones, and both girls sighed. They headed off to the kitchen, though it took longer because they didn't know where it was and they weren't told of any house elves to call upon if they got lost. Once they finally arrived to the kitchen, Chastity was purple in the face with furry. When she caught sight of the girls she screeched…

"Where have you been?"

Both girls stiffened before Cecily explained tentatively.

"We… We got lost…"

"Lost? LOST! You dare lie? Filthy half-bloods; born to a muggle. You're mother ought to be ashamed of herself."

She shoved Cecily over to the sink.

"You wash those dishes. If you break even one you will regret it."

"But I can't…"

Cecily was cut off with a back hand. Sobbing she covered her throbbing cheek and stifled a whimper, not wanting to give the clearly deranged woman the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt to be struck by someone who was supposed to love you. Cecilia moved to back her sister, only to have her hair yanked on for her troubles and thrown to the ground.

"…and you scrub this floor. I want to be able to see my face in it. Once you are done move to the foyer, there is plenty of work for you to do there."

Neither spoke until Chastity left.

"Can she do this," Cecily asked her sister.

"I don't know. I don't think so but what can we do? She is our relative and we are stuck here."

A house elf popped into the kitchen with cleaning supplies. It looked startled to see the twins but didn't say anything. It left the cleaning supplies and Disapperated from the room leaving the girls to sigh in defeat and to begin their work.

It went on like that for days. Chastity woke them up at the crack of dawn, they learned from the head elf, and worked them from dawn until dusk. Both girls were tired, frightened and jumpy. Cecilia had the gull, one day, to tell her estranged great-grandmother that she was on strike until they were fed and Chastity had swelled up to the size of a Hippogriff in her anger; which was quite impressive since the elder woman was not large in size. Neither girl appreciated it, especially when she drug Cecilia away by her hair. Cecily tried to follow but when Chastity pointed their wand at her she stopped, fearing for her life. Cecily didn't know where they were but she could hear the shout of her sister's cries and a distinctive 'crack' of what Cecily feared might have been a whip. Cecily cried for her sister that day. She cried for being stupid, she cried for getting them into this mess in the first place, and she cried for being trapped. Then, what seemed like an instant later, Cecily's tears dried and a determined looked crossed her face. She got them into this mess, she would get them out. A loud crack made Cecily jump and turn to the head elf, whom looked at her sadly. Cecily got an idea. She tentatively walked over to the elf.

"Um, Mister Head Elf… sir, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

That night Cecily laid in bed in wait of her sister. The door finally clicked and swung open. Cecilia was ushered in roughly and thrown to the ground and the door was re-locked swiftly. Cecilia moaned in pain, glad that it was her, and not her sister, who found out what happened when you disobeyed. Cecily let out a cry and was at her sister's side the moment the lock clicked.

"Oh my GOD; Lily what happened?"

Cecilia coughed weakly.

"The belt, she used the belt."

More tears sprung to her sister's eyes.

"Lily, I think we may be able to get out of here. I asked an elf to help us."

Cecilia tensed and hushed her sister.

"What if she hears you?"

Cecily looked abashed before she crept to the door and pressed her ear against the wood. No movement could be heard. No breathing, so Cecily's breath escaped her in a rush of relief. She turned to her sister and whispered:

"He'll be here when the old bag falls asleep."

"How do you know it won't take us straight to its master?"

"He won't," Cecily whispered fiercely.

But neither knew for sure so all they could do was wait and hope that they could trust the head elf.

Around midnight, there was a pop and both girls sprung up from their beds. Cecilia promptly groaned in agony as some of her cuts flared to life, renewing the ache in her everywhere. Cecily had been staring at the head elf with anticipation and fear.

"Come, come young Mistresses. The old one will be awake when wards to prison breech. Lumpy can only take you to a Knight Bus stop, you will have to make way there."

Both girls scrambled out of the bed and to the elf, Cecilia slower than her sister.

"Hold on tights or Lumpy mights splinch."

"And each girl held on for life as the elf Apperated away.

* * *

The Knight Bus was not something the girls ever wanted to experience again. It had them hugging the bed posts in pure fright as the thing whizzed by houses and cars. It came to such an abrupt halt, that the death grip the girls had to the polls didn't stop them from hitting their faces on one window. Cecilia grumbled how they needed safety belts. Once they made it off the bus, Cecily dropped to her knees and kissed the solid concrete, much to the disgust of her counterpart. Cecily got to her feet and both girls turn as one to see Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, in all its plain glory. Both girls gave a cry of joy and raced to the steps. Cecily knocked when she saw her sister wince when she tried to raise her arm. It didn't take long for the door to open and both girls were more than happy to see Dobby staring at them bewilderingly.

"Missus Cecilia, Missus Cecily, what you be doing here?"

Both girls promptly began to cry. Relief finally catching up with them causing them to go into hysterics and Dobby looked lost before popping away to get Harry or Severus. Thundering footsteps told both girls that Harry _and_ Severus were awakened by a frantic Dobby and both here racing to the door.

"Cecilia, Cecily, what in Merlin's name are you doing here," Harry demanded.

Cecily stammered out an explanation too quickly and neither got to hear it. Severus was about to demand Cecily repeat it when Cecilia's world tilted and she began to fall. Severus barely caught her. He looked questioningly at Cecily, but frowned when he saw her, alert, but leaning heavily on Harry."

"Come, love, bring her in. We will get to the bottom of this."

And both twirled into the house, the door banging shut behind them.

Cecilia came to too find herself lying on a soft cot. She vaguely remembered Lumpy the house elf taking them away from their estranged grandmother's house, but after that everything is blank. Everything on her body hurt; but when she couldn't recall her sister being anywhere near her when she passed out she bolted upright. Her body screamed in pain but she was set to find her sister. Hopping out of the bed, Cecilia made a beeline for the door to the room she realized it was the room she and her sister used when they stayed with Harry and Severus. Cecilia bolted down the stairs and skidded to a halt, sagging against the door in relief.

"Cece", Cecilia said; the relief was evident in her voice.

"LILY", Cecily cried and volted from her seat.

She threw her arms around her sister; causing her to cry out at all her tender spots. Harry was at her side in an instant, holding out a vial.

"Here drink this. It will help with the pain. There is food on the kitchen table, help yourself. I shall be back."

Cecily assisted her sister to the kitchen table. Neither girl touched anything on the table however as both of their stomachs protested the rich smell. Both girls could hear Harry and Severus arguing with someone in the living room but dared not leave the kitchen. Cecily and Cecilia were worried that their grandmother had found them and wanted to take them back. So, biding on instinct, both girls dove under the table, pulling the chairs closer to the table to make it appear as if no one was in the kitchen. Both girls tensed when footsteps started toward the kitchen. Harry paused in the entryway, looking around for the girls. He wondered where they were before he remembered his time at the Dursley's. When his cousin trapped him in the kitchen, he had always hid under the table while Dudley, his whale of a cousin, ransacked the lower cabinets. Harry walked over the table and crouched down to see the twins holding onto each other for dear life, as if afraid that God himself would rip them apart.

"Cecily, Cecilia, I need you to come out now."

Both girls refused.

"I need you to tell Sev, Hermione and I what happened. Can you do that?"

Both nodded but Cecily spoke up tentatively.

"Will we have to go back there?"

"I don't know Cecil… Cecilia, it is up to the ministry for now, and depending on what you tell us."

Both girls looked slightly frightened, but crawled out from under the table. When the three of them walked into the living room they saw Hermione and Severus scowling at each other. Cecilia still walked stiff and she reached Hermione with the aid of her sister. Harry, who had been in front of them, noticed that Severus and Hermione were flushed in anger. He shot them a look and the anger melted from their faces. Harry was relieved that they caught the message.

"Cecily, Cecilia… Hermione started but trailed off in shock at the sight Cecilia made.

"It's not her fault, Ma'am."

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment but regained her bearing.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Our escape, it wasn't Cecilia fault. I asked the head elf to help us."

"Why, did you not like where you were living?"

"We like it here better," she said with conviction.

"Just because you like it her does not mean you can leave your grandmother's house any time you please," Hermione stated gentle, "She must be out of her mind with worry for you."

"I doubt it," Cecilia piped, earning her a scowl from Hermione before she seemed to remember that Cecilia was leaning heavily on her sister.

"What happened to you?"

"Our grandmother does not like us," Cecilia stated quietly.

"She likes to hit us and starve us," Cecily

"Don't forget work us," Cecilia said, sounding far younger than her eight years, (or was it exactly that?)

"Did she cause you those injuries?"

Cecilia nodded and looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"Please don't send us back there. She'll be angry if we go back. She'll hurt us," Cecily said.

"Or kill us," Cecilia added.

Harry listened avidly, scowling at the thought that yet another family could hurt someone they were to love. He stood silent as a flash of his home life at the Dursley's flashed before him. He remembered being forced to cook at the stove, and he remember being too short to see inside the pan. He remembered crying out when the bread had stuck to the pan, and he remember his uncles roar of rage when he smelt burnt toast from the living room. He didn't remember how it happened, but he did remember the pain that flared in his arm, buttocks and skull as his uncle took out his frustrations at the thought of a burnt breakfast. So lost was he in his own thoughts that he never noticed the silence in the room when his whole frame heaved a violent shudder. He never felt the arms of his husband wrap around him and whisper soothing things in his ear. He came too when a small, unfamiliar hand; two pairs in fact, grabbed a hand each and held on tight. The girl's didn't understand the reaction to their pain, but they knew somehow that the young man knew of their troubles. They were startled when Harry started to speak though. His voice was haunted and hallow, like he just seen into the souls of a Dementor and they peeled the life from his very flesh.

"Don't send them back there. Don't let them endure that pain, that brutal treatment. Don't sentence them to a life lived as House Elves… Don't…"

But his words trailed off as shudders rocked his body.

"Don't make them me."

Severus pulled his husband close reflexively.

"Don't worry Harry. This has been recorded. As Head of MMC, I hereby grant temporary custody to Harry James And Severus Potter-Snape until further notice."

"A light purple slip, shot from the tip of Hermione's wand and disappeared.

"I will be back later. Get those girls fed, cleaned up, and rested, they may need it.

Once Hermione was gone, Severus pulled the girls and Harry into a hug. A shudder of his own worked through his body as he remembered his own childhood. A childhood he placed behind him in favor of a better life. Chastity Burbage would not get away with hurting innocent children, or his name was not Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus scowled at the envelope in his hands. It was from the MMC. It had been a day and a half and they still had no word from Hermione, thus why Severus took this missive poorly. Not having heard from Hermione could have only been dawned as a bad thing and Severus was growing increasingly impatient. Harry, who had come from the kitchen, brushed a hand down Severus's back.

"Open it Severus."

Again Severus scowled at the letter, but diligently ripped it open and began to read.

"Dear Potter Snape house hold. We send this missive to inform you of the impending trial on _December 8, 2017. _the children in question, Cecilia and Cecily Burbage will stay with you for the duration. The hearing will commence at 10.00 A.M. Should you feel the need to have either child, or both children, removed from the household before than, please contact the Head of Maladies and Missing Children, Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, via Floo network. It is unfortunate that a trial of this nature must be had, but necessary. If you have further troubles contact Millicent Bulstrode, Department of Maladies and Missing children. If there is a domestic problem, you may contact Hear Auror, Ronald Bilius Weasley Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Sincerely, Susan Bones Department of Maladies and Missing Children. What rubbish," Severus exploded.

"Now, now Severus, at least they had the decency to tell us when the trial would be. And at least the girls will not have to go back to that _woman_ any time soon. isn't that a good thing?"

"Immensely, Severus stated, crumbling the parchment in his fist.

Harry sighed, how about we take the girls out today. There is no use dwelling on what we can't change Severus, and the trial doesn't start for another three days. Lets get their minds, and ours, off of it. At least for a little while.

Begrudgingly, Severus agreed.

* * *

The days leading up to the trial were nerve racking for the unofficial family. Anything they did, anywhere they went, did nothing to keep their minds off of the trial. Each feared the outcome of what losing meant , as each pondered the benefits of winning. Once 'Trial Day', as the twins had taken to calling it, had come, there was so much tension in the air, a butter knife could cut through it.

"Come girls, gather around the floo, we must go or we shall be late."

There was a audible gulp from the twins and Harry suppressed one of his own. He guided Cecilia to the floo and watched as she took her sister's hand and floo'd through. Harry and Severus followed closely behind, a hand coming to rest on one respective child each. The mad it to the court house in record time and took their seats. No one spoke, too stressed on the outcome of the ruling. After another minute went by. Chastity Burbage came out with a walking stick and a house elf, claiming to be her assistance, by her side. Both Cecilia and Cecily looked at one another in shock, wondering why the old woman was playing crippled. She was flanked by Auror's and a man the girls had never meat before, and she wore a scowl that would have impressed Severus, under different circumstances.

Once Chastity took her seat, and the remaining people, the audience and the Jury, found their seats, the judge, Princeton Prescott, too his seat.

"Chastity Burbage, you are being accused of abuse and neglect of you minor grandchildren Cecilia and Cecily Burbage. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty."

"There is sufficient evidence to hold a trial, Misters' Potter-Snape, will you plead bring the minor's to an empty podium?"

Both Harry and Severus stood, earning cheers from the audience, and captured a child's hand: leading them to the empty podium.

The judge banged his gauntlet when they noise did not diminish and it slowly went quiet.

"Misters' Potter-Snape, will you please explain to us the state the girls were in when you found them?"

"They were malnourished and filthy. I could count there ribs through there shirts," Harry started.

"They were jumpy and insecure. Unsure if we were to be trusted,"Severus concluded.

"And _after_ they arrived from their grandmother's?"

"Cecily was malnourished still and collapsed shortly after we discovered their return," Harry said.

"Cecily on the other had had lacerations from belt marks. And she was bleeding in various places. She passed out around the same time Cecily did and was extremely sore and frightened upon waking," Severus finished.

"What is your opinion on these accusations Mrs. Burbage?"

"Rubbish, utter and complete rubbish. I took those girls in. I gave them shelter and clothes on their backs. I cared for them I provided for them. I..."

"That is a lie. You looked us in a tiny room when we arrived. You gave us tattered clothes and made us train with the house elves. You made us cook and scrub floors. You made sleep on beds too small and beat Cecilia so bad she couldn't walk right and was so sore she could lift her arm to knock on the door when we escaped. You mad is scared. You hurt us, and mad us frightened of you. You..."

Cecily choked on a sob and trailed off, Harry hand coming to rest on her shoulders briefly before slowly soothing down her back and pulling her close. She murmured, 'It's all my fault' over and over again.

"It is not your fault Severus thundered causing the audience and the Jury to jump in fright at the suddenness of it all.

"Why would you think it is your fault," Prescott asked.

"Because it is. I was the one who insisted on going with Harry and Severus. I was the one to insist on having a bath. But that was only because I had forgotten what being clean felt like and I was hungry. Its _my_ fault!"

Cecilia caught her sister in a hug, trapping Harry in the process, not that he was complaining.

"It is not you fault. I don't regret meeting Severus and Harry. I don't regret going with them either. I regret meeting that woman, I regret that we had to leave them, and I regret our care and the way we were treated.

The stood clutching each other like either was their lifeline.

"Mrs. Burbage, would you be willing to take Veritaserum in order to confirm the care of your grandchildren?"

"Of course," Chastity said.

"Then by all means Mrs. Burbage, come to the stand."

In accordance to her act, Chastity struggled to get up from her seat. Her house elf, not being used to assisting her Mistress, did nothing to help until Chastity snapped, "Help me, you imbecile!"

Once Chastity was settle in, the Security Guard, also known as a Bailiff in the muggle world, administered the Veritaserum. Once Chastity eyes became hazy and she succumbed to the potion Prescott asked.

"What is you full name."

"Chastity Serenity Burbage," Chastity responded in a monotone voice.

"Good, when were you born?"

"October 29."

"Good, it seems to be working. Mrs. Burbage please tell is in detail of the treatment of your grandchildren when they were in your care."

Tell she did. She told of how she resented looking at children that reminded her so much of her late daughter Charity. She told of how she hated their muggle father who tainted the pure blood line of Burbage. She told of how she starved and worked them. of how she made them clean and cook and of how she beat them when they demanded to be fed.

Harry had both girls pressed close to him now. Both were crying hysterically and Severus was trying his best to sooth him with a hand running down their back. No one spoke for a long moment as the Judge and Jury were not surprised by the outcome of the effective potion. Even the audience was not surprised. Auror's surrounded the stand and Chastity slowly came out of the haze the potion put her into, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Chastity Burbage, you are here by under arrest."

The smirk slowly slid from her face and she shot to her feet to face the judge, throwing her walking stick somewhere to the right of her.

"What do you mean I am under arrest. I have done nothing wrong, surly that stupid potion proved that!"

"That potion was sent to us by a Potion's Master. He is the original creator and has recently adjusted it so that no one party would be immune to its effects. So though you are part Veela, Mrs. Burbage, you would not be ably to escape the effect the serum had, and as thus you have confessed to a lot of crimes against this children for hatred of their father and solely for who their mother was. Arrest her and take her to Azkaban, I have no further use for her."

The Auror's took Chastity screeching and fighting and all.

"As for the girls, they will each be sent to an orphanage and..."

"No!"

The judge looked to see Severus on his feet. He glared down the Judge until Prescott finally sighed and rubbed his aching forehead.

"What is it Mr. Potter-Snape?"

"I... **we**, would like to keep these girls."

"Under what pretense do you think you can care for these girls?"

"We are the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and 'The-Man-Who-Lived-To-Tell-His-Tale' i think that qualifies us just fine. Don't you think Severus," Harry said cockily.

"Indeed," Severus deadpanned.

"No," another voice rand out through he audience and the man whom walked in with Chastity stood from the crowd, "I shall be taking my granddaughters home."

Both Cecily and Cecilia's eyes widened and they clung to Harry for dear life. They didn't know this man either."

"Mr. Burbage, were you aware of the role your wife played in the care of these children?"

"No," Alastor Burbage spoke up.

"Would you be will to confess that under Veritaserum?"

"Why is that necessary?"

"Because your wife has already been accused of Child Abuse. You are her spouse and by law must be tested."

"I wont agree to that when I hadn't even know that those girls were in the house."

"Then I shall award custody to Severus and Harry Potter-Snape. May you all find happiness in each other."

"We already have," Harry piped up quietly causing Cecilia and Cecily to snap out of their stupor and squeal like the eleven year olds' they were.

"You can't do that," Alastor shouted angrily, "By law they are my blood and Pure-Bloods should always go to family!"

"Ah, but they are not Pure Bloods, are they. They are half bloods and will fit right in."

"Rubbish they are still blood relatives to a Pure blood. you will retract your statement Prescott or this day could become ugly."

Auror's were already moving to isolate the problem but three members from the crowd stood up and took down the three approaching Auror's. Prescott frowned and raised his wand. A single red spark shot from the tip and disappeared through the ceiling before he was felled by a stunning spell from his chest. Alastor than aimed his wand at Severus, while the rest of his flunkies had their wads trained on Harry and the girls.

Severus snorted and discreetly un-seethed his wand from it's holster. Harry did the same, never once letting go of the girls. Severus met Harry's eyes and in an instant the girls were behind him and both were engaged in an all out duel. Curses and Spells, Hexes and pure magic were thrown at the one another. It wasn't fair, it was four against two, but those morons forgot who they were dealing with. Alastor and his flunkies were taken care of faster than anyone could blink. There were cheers among the crowd and waves and waves a nosy clapping. No one was paying any attention to the felled villains. The audience and the jury were too busy clapping, and Harry and Severus were trying desperately to console two shaken up eleven years old's to notice Alastor rise to his feet. A double spell was shot faster than anyone could blink, and struck first Severus and then Harry in the back. Each stiffened and then fell, A respective child trying to hold their weight and screaming frantically for them to wake up. No one knew what happened. No one saw three more people pop into the the room, that was supposed to be warded for apperation, grab both Cecily and Cecilia and pop away. No one noticed as the two hero's fell in an unconscious heap to the floor, felled by a simple stunning spell to their backs. Later they would curse letting their guard down. There was a rush of frantic running to the podium and Alastor smirked and popped out the the court room, just as more Auror's barged in.

* * *

Frightened was not what the twins felt. Not in the lest. What they felt was far more than fright. They were alarmed. They were terrified. They were _petrified_! Petrified because they thought the people whom they had come to care for were dead. They were afraid at the shocked looked on their new guardians faces. They were scared of the way their eyes had rolled to the backs of their heads as the smell neither knew struck them from behind. They were dismayed because surely they would have to stay with this estranged grandfather and endure the same treatment as their grandmother.

The girls stay where they had been dumped, huddled in the center of the room. Tears and snot coursed parallel down there cheeks and out of their noses. Soft hysterical sobs escaped their mouths, and shudders so violent they could stiffen body parts coursed through their limbs. Cecilia, ever the brave one, pulled away from her sister a little to see where they were. She was terrified to see she was in their room at Burbage manner. Cecily, following her sisters example, scanned her surroundings briefly, only to pause and close her eyes and huddle tight to her sister again.

"Do you think Harry and Severus are okay Lily?"

"I don't know Cece."

That statement did nothing to appease Cecily an so they sat in silence, awaiting a fate they knew would be horrible.

* * *

Severus gradually awoke and stared at a white ceiling. He was confused for a moment. Not knowing what happened or where he was. A groan from his left caused his head to jerk toward the sound. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Harry, coming gradually away, on a hospital bed. Severus was puzzled, and began to rack his brain. How had they gotten here? The last thing he remembered was gaining custody of the twins. Severus shot up from the bed.

"Cecily... Cecilia."

There was a shuffle and Severus looked over to see Harry fully alert now, as he was, and struggling to get off of the bed. There must have been a ward set for escaping because a nurse came bustling into the room. Quickly Severus recognized Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, no you two, back in bed!"

"No, you don't understand. The girls, we have to find the girls."

"You will be finding no girls as long as I am caring for you," Poppy stated curtly, "You scared us half to death," She added as an after-statement.

Both looked at her quizzically.

"A spell hit you. One that before now was never invented. A spell that drain magical reserves. This is a nasty spell, one I was not sure I could stop. It eats at the magic in your core until there is nothing left. I don't think I need to tell you what happens should nothing be left."

Severus and Harry shook their heads. Both regretted it instantly was a pounding headache arose in their temples. A groan escaped each and both laid down again.

"The magic in your cores are still dangerously low. It will be a while until you are released."

Harry shot up again, ignoring the pounding in his skull and the starting ache in his body.

"No, we have to find the girls! They can't be left with that mad man they can't!"

Poppy pushed Harry back against the pillow and ran a hand through his wild black hair.

"You will be of no use to the girls in your present condition. Besides, there is no need for you to lift a finger. Twelve of the ministry's best Auror's are on the job, their leader, Ronald Weasley, has come out of field-work retirement to find the children of his best friend. Not only that, but a great number of civilians have decided that helping the man who saved us all and the man who almost died trying's children than hiding safe in their houses. So, naturally, nearly _all _of Wizarding Britain are out searching for your daughters. Rest and regain your strength, their care are in good hands."

Neither liked it, but they new that they were of no use to the twins as they were. They had to rest and regain their strength, but they wanted to be out there badly, leading the masses.

"How long have they been missing? How long have we been in here," Severus asked.

"You have been unconscious for three days and have been asleep for two."

"Five days," Severus all but shouted.

Poppy nodded.

"And the twins are still missing? No, that is unacceptable!"

Severus was out of bed faster than anyone could protest and walking shakily to the door. He didn't get a chance to get far when the door to the infirmary banged open and four Auror's walked in. Between them was a battered and barely recognizable Alastor Burbage. Severus looked past them, hoping to see a glimpse of his newly appointed daughters, only to see nothing. He scowled at the closest Auror, earning a shudder, and hissed.

"Where are my girls?"

"As you can see," An Auror, Severus could give two rats arses about, started, "We have found Burbage in a home near Braille Hall, but the girls are not there. we were told to collect you, so that you may witness the questioning.

"Oh no, my patients are still recovering and shall go nowhere!"

Severus shot Poppy a look that spoke of a dangerous man but Poppy was not cowed. She puffed out her chest and stood with her spine erect and dared Severus to protest. Harry, in turn, shot the medi-witch the nastiest look she ever had the misfortune of seeing on his face, after so many years of knowing him as a gently being, shuddered. That man would pay gravely for messing with this pair. She didn't argue when Harry found his way to his feet. She didn't protest when a respective Auror grabbed a man and lead them out of the hospital wing. She only shuddered once again and prayed that those girls, whom she never had the fortune of meeting, met no harm, so that the two men she had come to adore over the years could live out happy lives.

* * *

More than a week went by and Cecily and Cecilia were still locked in their room in Burbage Manor. Both were even more skinny than they had been during the trial. All the weight they may have been gaining in Severus and Harry's care melted away ten fold. They were too weak to move off the floor and too tired to try. Cecilia was singing softly to her sister in a voice that was strained and parched and dry. Some words were strong, other came out in a breathy whisper. Cecily had long since fallen asleep, but Cecilia was determined to stay awake. She was determined to keep singing to her sister. There was a noise about the house, an echo that didn't penetrate the fogginess of Cecilia's brain. She was starting to drift and even though she knew she should, she couldn't help it. She was already in a half asleep stupor when their cell door banged open and an Auror stepped cautiously in. when he spotted the girls, he gave a shout of, "I found them," and raced to their side. He was horror struck by how thin they were, he was certain that neither Harry nor Severus would be happy about their condition. Cecilia's head started to lolly and the Auror placed two fingers to her neck to check for her pulse. It was too slow, but at least it was steady and he removed his fingers to place them at the neck of her sister just as three more Auror's burst into the room, wands drawn.

"It's alright. They're alive. Get them to the hospital fast!"

Two of the Auror's clipped him on the back as they went by.

"Great job, Weasley!"

And Cecilia would remember that name as her world went black.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry and Severus were reunited with two girls they had met in an thirteen years ago. Harry closed his album with a wistful snap and looked up in time to see his daughter's, Cecily and Cecilia Potter-Snape walk into the room. He smiled at them and pressed a finger to his lips and shot a thumb in Severus' direction. The sixty one year old was currently sprawled out in his favorite chair, sound asleep. The twins sniffled a giggle at seeing their father so vastly out of character. They hugged their Dad and sat in the chair opposite their sleeping father.

"How are you, Daddy? Cecilia whispered."

"I am well. I have been waiting for you all morning. What took you so long?"

"I had an interview. You are looking at the new employee of Maladies and Missing Children," pipped up Cecily in a whisper.

"That is great, I am so proud of you! Your father will be as well when he awakens.

"He is awake and was not sleeping to begin with."

Both girls sniggered.

"Of course you weren't love," Harry said when Severus sat up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes, "That is why there is dry dribble on your chin."

Severus wiped at the invisible dribble, realized he had been had and glared daggers at Harry who started to laugh. The girls already were in a fit of giggles.

"It's nice to be home," Cecilia pipped up.

"Guess what Papa, I made MMC."

"That is great Cecily, I knew you could go it."

Cecily blushed and Cecilia, not one to be out done by her sister, piped up, "And i got my Mastery. You are looking at the youngest Potions Mistress in a century."

Harry snorted, "Like there was any doubt, look who taught you Potions."

Cecilia laughed happily at the proud puff of her Dad's chest, and Severus flushed rosily.

"Yes, well she had they eagerness and the dedication."

"Oi," Cecily pipped up.

"It's alright Hun, you did lovely on a broom."

"That's because the air is where I needed to be, those lessons with Papa were so boring, I often wanted to eat my wand so I couldn't make potions any more. No offense Papa.

"Non-taken, you take after you Dad after all, with your incompetence to hand the art of Potions making."

"Oi," Both Harry and Cecily exclaimed at the same time, earning them a snort from Cecilia.

"So how long are you both staying this time?"

"For a while if you'll have me," Cecilia stated knowing full well that she would be welcomed forever if she wanted to stay. "Its closer to work here than in the dorm, plus school is nearly out, and I wont be going back next semester."

"And why not," Severus asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Professor Ivybrigg said that if she saw me in her class again _after_ I received my mastery she would hunt down my father and ring his genius neck."

Harry sniggered behind his hand.

"Maybe you should go, just to spit her. I would like to see her try."

"So would I," Cecily murmured.

Harry watched as the chattered of his family grew. He watched the smiles on all their faces, vaguely aware of his own.

"I love you Da...," Both girls said at once, shattering his thoughts.

"And I love you," Harry said coming to his feet to give his girls a hug.

"...and we love you too, Papa."

Severus just snorted, but a satisfied smile spread across his face at the words. So the chattering began again and all thoughts of the past were gone but not forgotten as the four enjoyed their time together.

**The End...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **It took me nearly three years to get this story just the way I wanted it. And now it is and I hope you have enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
